Assassin's Creed 3
by MasterAetos
Summary: Ezio, now long gone and dead... but wait, there is a new Assassin, living in 17th Century Germany, but he isn't German.  His name is Aetos, will he live up to the Creed and accomplish better feats than this ancestors before him?
1. Mentor's Shadow

Okay, just a quick note. After playing through all the Assassin's Creed games, well the major ones at least. I began thinking up what it would be like for an AC3 story arc, so this is just a Prologue more than anything and just introduces the new Assassin. If you have anything, you would like to me to fix or perhaps add, if you ask nicely, don't hesitate to point them out. But please, make it constructive feedback. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Berlin, Germany 1676 A.D

Mentor's Shadow

The silence of night, it calms my nerves and soothes my mind. The chatter of people during the day is enough to unnerve you and set you on a verge to unleash a killing spree. Heralds, they never do shut up, official witnesses when they will learn to keep their mouth shut, and most of all it's the Templars. Ever since my parent's death at the hands of those greedy snobs, I've been left alone to grow up on the streets of Greece, luckily I managed to find my way to Germany by horse and carriage. Those fiends had no idea my parents were innocent and wouldn't bother listening to their pleas, now they're dead and I have nothing left except vengeance, I want to make sure no one else suffers the same fate. My mentor, I've been under his shadow since the innocent age of eight, and it's been eight damn years!

I'm getting tired of him, but, I need to stay obedient for a little longer. I have to praise him; he taught me all he knows about his occupation, the Assassins. However he isn't an Assassin, he was a Hitman and only killed if he got a profit out of it. I've trained under his shadow since that fateful day, the day I came to Berlin, the day I escaped my birth home, Greece. When he found me, I had been trying to steal some food from a local merchant. Typical thing for a medium sized built eight year old to do, who hasn't ate since he departed from Greece. I have to admit, I've never been a believer of luck, but I truly believe for once that fortune favored my choices that day. I've spent eight years honing my abilities both physical and mental, my mentor taught me to be cold and calculating but at the same time passionate and charming.

My eyes, they see a lot better than anyone else's eyes. I accidentally tried to see too much one time and activated a rather strange ability. It was curious, I could still see, but it wasn't seeing at the same time. Everything around me turned to darkness as if it wasn't important, the people, some of them were highlighted by different colors. Some were red, others were blue, sometimes I saw white, and one time I even saw gold. Being the sly raccoon I could be sometimes, I managed to estimate that the colors must mean a type of status. I have heard rumors of people talking about me saying that I was as cunning as a fox, as sly as a raccoon, as proud as a lion, as agile as an eagle, and as powerful as a tiger. I didn't know why they were saying these things, but it felt good to know that I wasn't human in their eyes. If I ever went back to Greece I was going to give those Templars a piece of my mind, but for now, I'm in training under my mentor, Sterben Rasen. Who am I? Wouldn't you like to know, my name is Aetos Lathraia, and I am an Assassin.

* * *

There you have it, the Prologue, I wonder what it's in store for Aetos ;)


	2. All Things Must Come To An End

Here is the second chapter, I hope you found the Prologue stimulating and continue reading the second chapter :D hehe the third one is coming up very shortly! ENJOY! :)

* * *

Berlin, Germany 1676 A.D

All Things Must Come to an End

"Master Sterben Rasen, I have completed my day's training and have come for your approval to take a break" My mentor, my master, heck even my father figure just stared at me. Sterben was never a happy fellow, in fact, it was almost impossible to make him smile and when he did, it only lasted for a split second, as if he were mocking people. I bowed, just to be respectful, I'm honest as I could be, I did respect him, but I just didn't like him. Occasionally the only breaks he would give me are situations like these, just the two of us in silence and in our own thoughts. Finally when I thought I wasn't going to get an answer he said something unexpected "Aetos, I have an assignment for you. This is important, so listen carefully; I can't allow you messing up. I want you to assassinate a small time politician who has been causing a disturbance in Berlin. You can't miss your chance to assassinate him, because you'll have to wait a long time to strike. This is crucial that he dies, and I am confident that if he dies by your hand, it will be enough to raise your reputation." I would have dropped my jaw at having my first assassination assignment, but since I was taught to be cold, my expression was blank and composure was relaxed.

I didn't even flinch when he told me not to mess up. I just nodded with a quick "Yes, Master, it will be done". Sterben's face was also expressionless and he offered no sign of emotion on his face, he too just nodded and waved me off with his hand. I bowed one last time and walked off trying to form a plan to kill this small time politician. I had a good idea that if I used my ability which I call my second sight, I just might find him among the crowds of Berlin. By the time I had hauled myself up and onto a building I was confident I had a plan, and that it shouldn't go wrong. Was I right? Oh, no, not right at all. One thing that was good about me was that I was able to speak and understand German as well as my own native tongue. It comes in handy in Berlin in case I have to eavesdrop on conversations which I did a lot while looking for this politician. "Die Menschen von Berlin, ich bin Lager wunderbare Neuigkeiten für Sie hat es mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Templer nur wünschen, uns zu helfen ..." (People of Berlin, I am bearing wonderful news for you, it has come to my attention that the Templars only want to help us...). My ears automatically picked up a voice somewhere in the streets and I was sure this was him. He mentioned something about the Templars, but the noise of chatter drowned out the rest of his words and I couldn't get a fix on what he meant. I followed the range of his voice to a huge plaza and I almost had a panic attack. There in that plaza stood hundreds of crowds. Not only that but there were a good number of guards, I mentally counted them and the odds didn't seem good. Fifty guards against me, was not good at all. I was panicking on the inside; I didn't know how I was ever going to isolate him. I concentrated on my second sight and everything changed.

I took note of how the guards were positioned, and I surveyed for the politician. I began walking with my ability still turned on, I couldn't spot the politician. Surely he would be highlighted in some special color. I tried to remember that color, but it just wasn't coming back to me. I was too stressed to even think, finally when I thought I wasn't going to spot him, I did the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life, I literally bumped into him and when I looked he was highlighted in gold. I blinked, and then turned off my sight. The politician stared at me for a while and well, he didn't like the way I looked because I was dressed like an Assassin, after all. With my hood still up, he could not see me very well but he knew I was a threat because I saw him yell out loud what I was "Attentäter!" (Assassin!). _Oh Sterben is going to kill me, this is bad, this is really bad….. How do I get out of this, this is bad, oh I am in big trouble. _Before I could think of anything intelligent, all those fifty guards came rushing and cornered me like I was a disease. I had no choice, but to flee, I wasn't in condition to fight these guards. When I saw my window of opportunity I ran, and I didn't bother listening to the shouts of people as I shoved them aside. I ran hard, and just when I thought I was going to make it to a building, I was tackled to the ground by an agile guard. I groaned in frustration _Looks like I have to fight them, what choice do I have?_ I reached for my sword, and unsheathed it and quickly as possible. I took a swing just to intimidate them and show them that I wasn't afraid to defend myself if it was necessary.

One of the bigger guards started laughing and I clenched my teeth _I'll show him_ I tightened my grip around the hilt of the sword and I charged him like a mad man. Which startled him, he never expected me to fight dirty and before he could raise his axe to deflect my blow he was already dead. His body fell in a heap and landed with a thump, and I was guessing that he might have been fat. I turned around and challenged the last three with a motion of my fingers. Apparently, the bigger guard was some kind of defense for them, so they saw that their chances weren't good and fled. I was safe for the time being, but I couldn't go back and try to kill that politician because he already fled before I was even safe. I failed big time, but, I wasn't scared of what my mentor might do. Berlin was covered by night before I got home. I spent my time contemplating how my master would react and no doubt he would not be pleased. I was willing to take the lectures he would be giving me. Something told me, I wouldn't. When I stepped into his study, I felt almost confident. I bowed at his feet with a "Master, I have returned." Sterben put down his quill, he had been writing in his journal again, if only I knew what he wrote. Sterben stood up and walked over to me and put his hand on my head and with a quick examination he told me to rise. Rise I did, we locked gazes for a long time, almost ten minutes. I hoped he didn't detect that I was trying to hide something, because even if I was, I felt confident for some reason.

Finally, Sterben nodded "Have you killed him?" I stared at him for a moment's time; my eyes must have been glowing red, if they could. "No, I have failed." Sterben's expression suddenly exploded, and I wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time he retaliated like that. "I sent you, to kill one man, one man that needed to die, and you fail!" My expression was blank but my eyes were glaring at him. Sterben was fuming, and I don't think I have ever seen him this angry, and I was just calm and at the same time agitated. _He's the one who sent me in the first place, it's his fault!_ "What were you doing to possibly mess up?" I didn't answer at first, and when I did, it wasn't the answer he was expecting "I'm done." Sterben's expression went from rage to disbelief "What did you say?" I stared at him, stared right into his face, with my eyes, the eyes that would send Templars crying when I got angry. "I said I'm done." My expression was stone, icy and cold; I was getting tired of training under him and gaining nothing in return. For eight years, I have trained, and trained and did nothing but train under him, for eight long years, that's all I ever did. I was getting tired of it, I wanted to go free and see the world for myself. I would have to pack my bags, arrange a sort of travel option and hope to get to my destination as fast as possible. Sterben, nodded in understanding "Then go, go free, I have taught all I know to you, go and be free, learn on your travels, just remember, you must return to Greece eventually." Now it was my turn to go from anger to disbelief, he was just letting me go without even a fight, perhaps he knew what was on my mind all along, or maybe he thought it was really time for me to go. Either way, we didn't exchange any further words; I just nodded and went my own way.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as much as I did writing it. I'm new to the whole formatting system on this site, so please, if you don't like how I formatted it, please say so, and I will change it.


	3. Spiritual Journey

As promised here is the third chapter

* * *

Germany, East Coast 1676 A.D

Spiritual Journey

I didn't know where I was going, but my heart was telling me to sail east, and once I touched the shores of Turkey I would ride east and keep riding. I didn't have much time to prepare, because I wanted to leave at night, and arrive in Turkey first thing in the morning, so I made sure I stocked up on food, and much needed comfort. I arranged several things for my travel, my clothes, my blades, and my hooded robes. My Assassin robes were an interesting white mixed in with black, and I had an interesting blood red sash as well. I was in my quarters on the ship, which begun sailing as I directed myself to my quarters, and I had been sailing for hours. I lay in my bed, thinking. What can I expect on my journey? Would I meet anyone worth communicating with? What will I learn? How long will I travel until I am satisfied with my destination? I pondered but there was a knock on my door…. I groaned "_Who is it?"_ I was clearly annoyed at my privacy having been disturbed, and it felt like a journey getting up and off my temporary bed and to the door. Just as I swung it open, I immediately regretted it. Standing in the doorway, was a girl, about my age, though clearly not my height.

My annoyance was replaced with anticipation as to what she could possibly want. I smiled, and I didn't know why, I just did. For the first time since I left Germany, I actually felt happy? The girl in front of me smiled, but suddenly frowned when she saw my smile disappear. I had turned on my second sight, which I was slowly starting to think a name for. She appeared blue, and my composure relaxed tremendously. Maybe she frowned because of what my eyes must look like when I am using it. I turned off my second sight, and my vision returned to that of a regular human. I had zero experience with the opposite sex, but my gut was telling me to just be myself, my usual passionate self, not the Assassin I was trained to be. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aetos Lathraia." I said with a genuine smile. I was beginning to study her features, clearly she was beautiful by nature, but something in me, wanted to get to know this girl. I wanted to know what she was like. Was she like other girls, was she perhaps like me, or is she just different, just herself? "Aetos, the eagle, that's an interesting name, what part of Greece are you from, Aetos?" Even her voice held an interesting tune to it, not like other girls, and yet not like the ones who sing. I could tell that she sings by the mere sound of her voice, but I could also tell that she was a stubborn woman, simply by the tune of her voice.

I wondered, if she had a serious side to her. I tried to remember what part of Greece I was from, I wasn't from Athens, and I recalled another region in Greece called Macedonia. Yes it was Macedonia, I was sure of it. "I'm from Macedonia, from what I recall. Are you Greek?" I mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question _Get a hold of yourself fool! Ask rational questions!_ I also realized, I didn't get her name, and I didn't know why, it didn't occur to me until now. "Yes, but I immigrated here when I was too young to remember, so you'll forgive me if I don't know which region of Greece I am from." I chuckled "Hehe, no worries, I wasn't concerned about that. However, there is something I must know, what is your name?" She smirked at me, which dulled my senses "The name is Alexandra Venizelos" I would have blushed from the effect of which she had me under, but I tried to apply some Assassin training to keep from doing so, unfortunately, no matter how hard I ever trained to be cold and emotionless, it just didn't agree with my heart. So I ended up flushing red "Well Alexandra, it's a pleasure meeting you. I'll understand if it's personal, but where are you sailing too?" Unknown to me, Alexandra had made her to my bed and sat down, while I was pondering over this strange feeling that was becoming to form from the pit of my stomach. I couldn't quite place it, what was it, that people called it, love? Whether I was falling in love, or if it was just lust, I didn't know. I shut the door, so no one would see us in here, despite being young; I was far more deductive than most adults in this time. I pulled up a chair and sat down, and decided if I should tell her I was training as an intermediate Assassin. She clearly wasn't an enemy and clearly didn't seem like the type to scream in terror, quite the opposite really.

She looked daring and adventurous but at the same time passionate and charming. Still there was a mystery about her; I desperately wanted to know about this mystery. Apparently she caught me studying her, and she rolled her eyes at me, only then did I notice how sparkling beautiful her eyes were. Apparently, I was thinking out loud and said the words before I could think about it. Alexandra however, remained silent, and I was worried I might have said something wrong. I sat there, in silence, waiting what she should say. "Your eyes have a most interesting color; your iris is almost gold" I blinked, once, twice, three times "What?" This time it was her turn to flatter me "You haven't checked your reflection have you?" Now that I thought about it, I never have, ever, in my life. I always thought my looks were good, so what use did I need, for a mirror? Clearly, Alexandra thought I needed to use one. She exited the room, and came back moments later with a small hand held mirror that many noble women used. "Here, look at yourself. You need a bath and herbal treatment for your hair. It's a real mess, other than that, I assure you, you're not ugly. You're just not tidy." She winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at her, out of annoyance. I wasn't offended, I was just annoyed as to how precise she was about hygiene, sure it was necessary, but I didn't think of it straight away. I grabbed the mirror from her and gave her a smirk, for my own pleasure. I looked in the mirror, and she was right, I did look untidy and in a mess. Though I was observing my eyes, if that was possible. They were a curious gold color. I was stunned by beautiful my eyes were, and I was also pleased that my eyes held a unique beauty to them. After I was done observing myself, I handed the mirror back to Alexandra "Thank you, for pointing out something I did not know, now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the man's room" I smiled at her, and poked her in the nose.

* * *

This is the last chapter for a while, I will need to work on the fourth one, but it will be up soon :)


End file.
